A Great Christmas
by Peachy-Author
Summary: The story of Keswick and Claire's first Christmas as husband and wife. KeswickXOC one-shot!


(A/N: Here's a Christmas story featuring Keswick. This is the story about Keswick and Claire's first Christmas as husband and wife. And this particular story is an early Christmas present for **AuBurneyT-Keswick**.)

It was December in the city of Petropolis. The citizens knew that December meant a visit from Santa Claus, and they were looking forward to that! But we have to go see Keswick and Claire now, because this fic kinda focuses on them. Let's go!

At Keswick and Claire's house, we find that the couple just finished breakfast, and they're trying to figure out what to do on a day like this.

"Since we have the day off, what are we going to do first?" Claire asked.

"We'll get the house d-d-decorated." Keswick told her.

"Good. I love decorating for Christmas." Claire replied.

They went to the basement and brought up the boxes of decorations. After that, they tested the Christmas lights to make sure that they were working.

If the lights worked, they went up, but if not, Keswick and Claire would go to the store and replace them. Christmas lights were the one thing neither of them could fix.

After dealing with the lights, one would expect the couple to take a nap. They did, and when they woke up, they decided to put up the tree and get it decorated. So they got that done, and after hanging the stockings, they looked out the window to find that it was dark out, and the lights were on.

"Wow, it's already nighttime." Claire said as she glanced out the window.

"So let's have dinner and a m-m-movie." Keswick said.

"What movie?" Claire asked.

"How about 'White Christmas'?" Keswick suggested.

"Good idea!" said Claire. So they watched "White Christmas".

A few days later, Keswick and Claire went Christmas shopping for their family members, friends, and each other. When they got home, they got the presents wrapped, and, depending on the size of the gifts, put them under the tree or in the stockings.

Later that month was the annual T.U.F.F. Christmas party, which they attended, and they had a great time, especially since they were reminiscing the previous year, when Keswick proposed. When the party was over, they each got their Christmas bonus and went home, feeling very satisfied.

One night, during their Christmas vacation, they were bored.

"Keswick?" Claire said.

"Yes, dear?" Keswick asked.

"I'm bored." Claire said.

"So am I..." Keswick sighed.

"How about we go caroling?" Claire suggested.

"Now that sounds like a n-n-nice idea!" Keswick said. So they put on their winter gear and went caroling.

Several days later, it was finally Christmas Eve.

"Yes! It's finally here!" Keswick said when he checked the calendar that morning.

"What's here?" Claire asked.

"Christmas Eve! We can open the g-g-gifts we got each other! And Santa's c-c-coming tonight!" Keswick told her.

"Yes, he is. But you're forgetting that today is one of the longest days of the year." Claire said.

"Oh, I forgot about that..." Keswick moaned.

"But look on the bright side. This is our first Christmas together. Let's make it a day to remember." Claire told him.

"Any day spent with you is a d-d-day to remember." Keswick told her as he pulled her close for a kiss.

"You're a sweetie." Claire said, hugging him.

Surprisingly, Keswick and Claire didn't even think about passing the time. Because this was their first Christmas as husband and wife, they wanted to make it last as long as they could. Since they were lost in their own little world all day, it came as quite a shock when Keswick casually glanced out the window to see that it was nighttime.

"Whoa! It's dark, and the l-l-lights are on!" Keswick said.

"(gasp) Do you know what that means?!" Claire excitedly asked.

"What does it m-m-mean?" Keswick asked.

"We can open the presents!" Claire said, hurrying over to the Christmas tree.

"Almost forgot." Keswick said to himself as he unhurriedly followed his wife.

Once they were both sitting by the Christmas tree, they checked the 'to-&-from' tags on the presents to find their gifts, and once that was sorted out, they opened their presents, and they loved what they received. After admiring their presents for a while, they put their presents away, and then they went to bed, holding each other close.

When they awoke the next morning, they decided to spend a little more time in bed. However, the phone rang and interrupted them.

"I'll get it." Keswick said. Claire's parents were on the phone, wondering when Keswick and Claire would arrive.

"Arrive?! What for?" Keswick asked.

"It's Christmas Day!" Claire's mom said.

"What the-?!" Keswick said. He checked the calendar, and sure enough, the date was December 25th. Grinning, Keswick said, "We'll be there sh-sh-shortly!" Then he hung up.

"What's up?" Claire asked.

"It's Christmas, and your p-p-parents are waiting for us to show up!" Keswick shouted.

"Oh yeah! Let's get a move on!" Claire said. So they hopped in the shower, got dressed, had breakfast, grabbed the presents, and then they drove to where Claire's mom and dad lived.

When they arrived, Keswick's relatives were already there, and everybody was happy. Anyway, everyone sorted through the gifts, and once they were all sorted out, they opened their presents.

After the presents were opened, everyone spent a half-hour or so checking out the things they got. Once they were satisfied, everyone watched "White Christmas". After the movie, Claire's parents started fixing dinner.

Later that day, everyone had Christmas dinner, and after dessert, everyone went home.

"I can't believe Christmas is over." Claire sighed as she and Keswick got ready for bed that night.

"Well, it's not over until m-m-midnight, which is several hours from now." Keswick said.

"Yeah. So what do you wanna do now?" Claire asked.

"How about we just keep each other warm?" Keswick suggested.

"Good idea." Claire said. So they got under the covers, snuggling each other.

"Merry Christmas, my love." Keswick said, feeling very content.

"Merry Christmas, sweetie." Claire responded, relaxing against her husband. It had been a great first Christmas for Keswick and Claire.

The End

Okay, I did my best to make this good. Merry Christmas!


End file.
